Experiments of the Lost kind
by linschickrule101
Summary: an enemy of the Justice League has his sights set on Flash to complete his newest experiment, one that will change him, and turn him against his firends.
1. Chapter 1

The new headquarters had been built less than a week ago and already the place was feeling like home. The League members who preferred to live where they were superheroes were the first into the new ground headquarters.

The core League members were also settled in and were recruiting many staff to help keep the place up and running; many of the old staff from the Watch Tower had come back to work with them while a few new staff had also arrived.

Green Lantern and Superman were currently heading to the core computer centre where The Martian Manhunt was loading up the new data and camera systems. He had actually gotten Flash to behave himself and help load up each camera around the new headquarters.

Superman stepped to one side of the corridor as he heard Flash coming up behind them. The Speedster zoomed past them and to the top end of the corridor where he spoke into his head set and attached some wires to a camera and pointed the camera down at Green Lantern and Superman.

"Is it set?" he asked into the mic. He paused and listened for a moment before he disappeared around the corner and on to the next camera.

"He seems to back to his normal self." Superman said.

"Yeah, but he seems a little more calmer than usual." Green Lantern whispered, peering around the corner. "Do you think it wise that he go back on missions?"

"It's been two months John." Superman said.

"I just worry about the kid." He said, continuing down the corridor.

"We all do." Superman agreed. "But he's old enough now to handle himself, we have to let him feel that we're here to help, but he has to learn from this on his own."

Green Lantern just sighed and nodded solemnly.

They arrived into the computer centre in time to see the alarms go off. They approached the platform where J'ohn was and waited for him to find the problem.

"Someone is attacking a warehouse." He told them. "I can't get picture up yet, but from the maps that is meant to be a secure military storage facility."

"Where abouts?" Superman asked.

"The next city over." He told them. "Transporters are still offline though."

"We'll go." Green Lantern said as Flash appeared beside them.

"You coming Flash?" Superman asked, ignoring the frown from Green Lantern.

"Sure, just point me in the right direction." And they were off.

* * *

They were quick to arrive at the warehouse and found the point of entry to the far left hand side warehouse. Superman led them into the darkened room and looked in with his vision.

"There's no one…" he was cut off by an explosion before him. He looked up in the dark and saw a figure drop from the ceiling.

"Hello Superman." The man hissed as more figures dropped from the ceiling.

They all pounced on Superman and with great strength, pulled him to the ground. Flash whipped past them and took off five of the men, sending them crashing into the next wall.

They all sprang to a crouched and hissed at him, eyes flashing red in the dark. Green Lantern swept more of them off the Man of Steel allowing him to throw the rest to one side.

They circled the three heroes and jumped forward to fight them. The leader stood off by the door to the next warehouse and laughed. He eventually turned and walked through the door.

Flash was the first to break out of the circle and gave chase, ignoring the calls of stop from both Superman and Green Lantern who where both cut off from the younger Superhero.

Flash raced into the room and stopped in the centre, squinting into the darkness for the man. He heard a noise above him and looked up to see a glass box fall around him. He walked over to the nearest glass wall and banged a fist on the side of it.

"Let me out!" he shouted.

"My master wishes much great things for you my young one." The man said, melting out of the shadows. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control; pressing one button caused a purple gas to start to fill up Flash's glass prison.

He started coughing and throwing a hand into the glass, stumbling backwards his vision swam. With the last of his breath he lurched forward and slammed his fist, cracking the thick glass and cutting his hand, but not quite breaking it.

He gasped for breath and slid down the wall, smearing blood as he went. The man stood on the other side of the glass and laughed.

* * *

Green Lantern finally broke out of the crowd and, after sending many of the people through windows and walls he broke through into the other warehouse.

Looking around he used his ring to light up the room. He gasped as Superman flew in beside him.

"Flash?" he called out.

"He's gone." John whispered, walking up to the glass box in the centre of the warehouse and staring at the cracked glass where a trail of blood was trickling down to the floor. "Call Batman." He ordered Superman.

* * *

Well, does it sound good? 


	2. lost and found

Thank you so much for the flattering comments reviewers. I never realised that people like my stories that much…thank you!

I'm slowing down on my updates, I'll try to update every other day, but I'm starting my Forensic Diploma on Monday, so fingers crossed that this year goes well.

* * *

Consciousness slowly came to Wally and he wished it hadn't. He awoke to find himself on a cold hard table, strapped down with metal straps. He couldn't move his arms of legs or turn his torso; he could only turn his head from one side to the other.

Bright light shone down on him meaning he couldn't see anything beyond his prison.

He continued to struggle for a few minutes when he heard a sound to his left. Snapping his head round he held back a gasp as a pair of cold blue eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Hello Flash." The figure purred, stepping into the light.

"Wh…who are you?" he asked.

"Illyeria." The woman said, sidling up against the table.

"Down Sister." Another pair of blue eyes flashed in the darkness and a man stepped up beside Illyeria.

"What's going on?" Flash asked.

"You are the next in our masters line of experiments." He told him.

"Our master created us, but further experiments to improve have…not exactly been great." Illyeria pointed behind her where the lights were slowly flickering on to revile men and women, faces twisted in horrifying poses, half melted and warped; Flash's eyes widened in terror.

"The best my sister and I could do was to create people to be like us, but be mindless drones." The man cackled.

"What Garien and I wanted though, is someone to be like us, with extra powers, someone who won't just nod, but will talk with us. Our master wanted you." She touched Flash's masked face. "And he has good taste." She whispered.

Her brother Garien pulled her back. "And you'll get him, once we inject him." He hissed at her, his lips pulled back in a snarl, reviling long, sharp canine teeth that touched his bottom lip.

Illyeria hissed back, her own canine teeth reviled. They both stopped when the metal sliding doors behind them opened.

"The master wishes it to be done right a way." The man said from the doorway, red eyes flashing, standing like a butler or done awaiting a command.

"Good." Garien said, releasing his sister and stepping over to one of the control panels. He punched in a few numbers and a small door opened on the panel to revile a hypodermic syringe. He walked over to Flash and put the needle to his throat.

"We'll see you when you wake up." He said, plunging the needle into Flash's throat. He whimpered at the pain at the side of his neck, and slowly dropped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He woke once more, not knowing for how long he had been out. He looked around the room and found it dark once more, but something, some instinct told him there was something to his far right. Stretching his neck as far as it would go he caught a blue light. Watching it for a moment and it blinked.

He frowned and watched as it blinked again.

"Awake at last?" he inwardly groaned. "Hello Wally West of Keystone City." Illyeria purred, sitting her self at the edge of the table.

"What now?" Flash asked, inwardly scared.

"You are turned." She whispered, lying down next to, she slung one leg over his right one and her arm across his chest. Slowly that hand slid up to his face where it grasped the edge of his mask and slowly slipped it up and off his head. "Beautiful." She gasped, releasing the mask and letting it fall back onto the table.

She leant down to the side of his head and whispered into his ear. "You'll enjoy eternity with me…my love."

Wally gritted his teeth and moved his face away from her as far as he could stretch.

"You'll come to like me." She promised leaning down to his neck. He gasped as he felt something scratch his throat. Illyeria licked at his neck, lapping up the blood. She hissed at his ear and then sank her teeth into his throat, drawing out a gasp of strange pleasure from Wally.

"Stop." He gasped, trying to pull away.

Just as he felt himself slipping away a crash brought Illyeria up from his neck.

She hissed at the figure floating in the hole in the wall, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and dripping from her canines. A growl came from deep in her throat as she jumped to her feet and ducking into a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" she asked Superman.

"I would!" Wonder Woman shouted, racing in and upper cutting Illyeria through the door.

Her brother appeared beside her, helped her up and called in their servants while they escaped.

Shayera flew in and got to the table, unlocking the straps from Flash. "Wally?" she asked, applying pressure to the to puncture wounds on his throat.

"Wings?" came the faint reply.

"I'm here kid." She answered. "I'll get you to help." She said, picking him. "J'ohn? Are the transporters up yet?"

"No Shayera."

"Fly fast!" John shouted carving a path to the hole in the wall.

She nodded and flew out. "And pray he survives the trip." He whispered, turning back to the fight.

* * *

Anyone confused yet? Anyone enjoying this? 


	3. changing the tune

Shayera hovered outside the room door and gazed through the window, hoping that by some miracle the blinds would open to let her see how Wally was.

"What were they doing to him?" she asked as she heard J'ohn step up beside her.

"My best guess from the reports is some form of experiment to change him. Batman thought it might be a mutant experiment, from what Superman and Green Lantern described the men that attacked them, they are based upon Vampires."

"Vampires?" Shayera asked, turning to face the Martian. "As in the human legend Vampires?"

"Indeed." J'ohn sighed.

"And the Doctors say?" she asked.

"We say that a foreign substance is present." A man told them, stepping out of the room in his lab coat.

"Can you do anything?" she asked, suddenly feeling hysterical by the way the doctor was acting. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We are trying several antibiotics but with little results." He consulted the file in his hand and pulled out a photo of Wally's neck showing the two puncture wounds and a smaller needle mark in the centre. "A needle was injected here," he indicated the central mark. "But these two are consistent with teeth marks."

"So a mutant theory could be correct then." Shayera said handing the photo back.

"His immune system is battling the substance, but is weakening. If we don't find a cure within the hour, then the changes may be irreversible." He sighed and dropped his gaze from the two heroes.

"Our examination of him shows that in the event of not finding a cure, he will most likely not survive the rest of the night."

J'ohn gazed at the window while Shayera turned her gaze to the floor. "May we see him?" J'ohn asked.

"Shortly, once we get some samples, we can then begin to try to reverse this."

"What are his chances?" J'ohn asked.

"Slim." The doctor whispered, walking past them. He got half way up the corridor and stopped. "I am sorry." He added, without turning to face them and then carried on his way.

Shayera and J'ohn stood side by side. "I have called the others here." He told her quietly; she simply nodded, too stunned to say anything.

After a few minutes of absolute silence she finally spoke up. "We can't loose him now." She said, barley a whisper, so soft J'ohn wasn't sure if he had heard it or read it from her. She looked up. "We almost lost him then." She said, indicating to the fight with Braniac and Luthor.

"We won't loose him." He answered resting a hand gently on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Green Lantern appeared. "How is he?" he asked.

"Not good." J'ohn told him. Another minute passed and Superman and Wonder Woman joined them and then finally Batman. He had agreed to work with the staff to look into a cure, but his quick arrival told them all exactly what they wished not to hear, even before he voiced it.

"It is irreversible at this stage." He told them.

"Do you know what will happen to him?" Diana asked.

"I don't think it was successful, therefore he will die." Batman said, trying not to show any feeling.

"But you're not sure?" John asked. Batman stayed silent.

"Can we see him?" Shayera asked. Batman nodded and opened the door, allowing them entry.

They took in the unmasked face of Wally West and knew he wouldn't even last the hour. John was the first one over to his bedside, quickly followed by Shayera and Diana.

They took up their watch either in the chairs or perched on the side of his bed. Superman and J'ohn stood off to the side, eyes watching the steady rise and fall of the young mans chest. Batman stayed by the door, observing the brain waves and heart pulse on the monitors.

"GL?" came a quiet voice. John leaned in to the young man and took the quivering hand.

"I'm here hot shot." He answered.

"We're all here." Superman added.

"What…hap...p…pened?" he gasped, his breathing laboured.

"You got tested on kid." John said, trying to keep his voice light.

"Yeah?" he asked faintly, opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah." Shayera said.

"No…cure, I guess." He said, taking in their concerned faces.

"There has to be, you just hang in there." Diana said, taking his other hand.

"Then…why is…he…here?" he asked, looking straight at Batman.

"Oh Wally." Shayera breathed, pulling him into a hug, just like the one when she pulled him from the portal. "Don't give up." She told him.

"Can't." he said, his breathing becoming shakier. He closed his eyes and grimaced in pain.

"No." Diana whispered. Superman stepped forward.

"Wally?" he asked.

He watched the young man as he opened his eyes at him. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't…be."

"What will we do without you?" Diana asked.

"Green…Arrow…did a go…od job." He gasped, coughing slightly at the end. Shayera pulled her hand away as she felt blood ooze out of his mouth and onto her hand.

"Oh Wally." She cried, hugging him harder. J'ohn also stepped forward and touched Wally's arm.

Wally smiled at they group around him; he finally glanced over at Batman. Bruce smiled sadly and suddenly realised what was going to happen. With a shout he jumped forward, but was too late.

Wally gasped for a breath, threw his head back and uttered as chocked scream, his body convulsing in the arms of his friends.

His eyes were wide in fear and the blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth. He couldn't breath and the vision before him was turning grey. Slowly the black spot in the centre of his vision grew until all he could make out was a slight movement. Then finally he was still.

* * *

Shayera laid him down flat and stood to her feet, finding comfort in the arms of John. Diana stood into the embrace of Clark while J'ohn laid an arm on her shoulder.

Bruce approached the bed of the still, lifeless Wally West, AKA Flash. He reached out a hand to close the young mans eyes when his body started to convulse once more.

"There's an out put!" J'ohn h shouted, reading the monitors as Wally thrashed about on his bed. John and Clark held him down. With a last thrash, Wally threw them both away and took a breath.

He stopped, still, his back arched and he gasped for air. His eyes remained unblinking and slowly trickled to a cold blue colour. The blood from around his mouth slowly faded away and in his open mouth his canines grew longer and sharper.

"Wally?" Diana asked.

"He's no more." They all turned to the open door to see a young woman with white blue eyes and long fangs, bared, in a creepy smile.

She seemed to glide into the room and towards the bed. "Come my love." She sighed in a soft voice. Wally breathed in and sat up sharply, starting Shayera away from the bed..

"Yes my Lady." Wally answered, standing up from the bed; his voice was cold and deeper than usual. It didn't suit him.

"Wally?" John asked, catching the younger man's arm to stop him as he walked past and towards the woman. With a quick flick of his arm John was sent backwards over the bed and crashing down to the floor.

"Wally!" Clark shouted sharply, jumping forward. With a snarl Wally lunged at Clark's exposed throat. With a bit of effort Clark flipped Wally off him and stood uncertainly to his feet.

"He's not the man you once knew." The woman purred, stepping around him and surveying him. He had his back to the group and stood waiting, while the woman circled him. She finally stopped off to the side, facing the heroes. "I will set him on you if you fight us." She threatened.

"Come my love, you must be weary." She cooed, stroking the side of his face. "You are confused." She whispered. "I can make you feel better." She laughed, pulling him back into the black portal behind her.

"No!" Diana objected, leaping at the portal as it closed, but was too late to save her friend.

Both the woman and Wally West were gone, leaving six League Members standing in a hospital room without a patient. And themselves without their friend and comrade.

* * *

Please don't hate me for this one! 


	4. staments yet to come

Flash found himself stumbling out of a black portal. He rubbed his eyes in confusion and looked around the room.

"What…?" he rubbed his face and stumbled back.

Illeyria smiled and guided him over to the bed in the corner. "You'll understand in time." She whispered, sitting him down and settling herself next to him. She drew him to her, resting his head on her shoulder and gently stroked his hair. "Rest, and you'll understand." She said patiently.

"Mmm." He mumbled, feeling himself sink into darkness. Within minutes he was asleep. Illyeria slowly lowered him flat on the bed and watched him for a few minutes.

With a smile she dropped a kiss on his forehead and then stood and left. Waiting at the door was Garien, he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's slowly accepting it, soon that side of Wally will be obliterated to the back of his mind and his demon will control all." She smirked, leading the way down the corridor.

"Good." He muttered following her into the large spacious lounge. He settled himself on the sofa and picked up a glass of red liquid, the fire reflecting on the edge of the glass.

Illyeria stood over the fire in the fireplace and looked into the mirror. She paused and fixed her hair, smirking while she did that. She looked into it and gazed at her brother.

"Vampires?" she giggled.

"They think we're vampires?" he asked.

"Well we are based upon that aspect." She explained, sitting next to her brother. "But its more viral." She laughed again. The door behind the opened and a young blond man shuffled in and bowed to the both; then in a monotone voice he said, "Master bids that you make yourself comfortable and that he will break out sometime soon."

Illyeria nodded and waved the man off.

"At least we get to stay here for a little while longer." She said admiring her surroundings.

"Don't get used to it!" he warned, finishing his glass and placing it down. "And keep an eye on him." He indicated to down the hall.

"I'll watch him till he wakes up, we'll see how successful it is." She smiled, walking so lightly that she appeared to be gliding down the corridor.

"Hope that it is sister, I don't fancy having done all that work just to loose him!" he barked after her.

She threw an okay over her shoulder and continued into the room.

* * *

Shayera, Green Lantern, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and J'ohn all stepped out of the room and walked numbly down to the control room. Everyone they passed quickly moved out of the way by the looks on their faces. 

"What happened?" Kara asked, having waited for word about Flash. She looked at her Uncles face and the tears sprang to her eyes. "No!" she gasped.

Superman turned his head and walked up to the main computer. "I want to find out who could fund for genetic and viral research!" he said to one of the technicians.

"Especially weaponry." Batman added.

"You don't think…?" Diana asked, shocked.

"It's possible." J'ohn said.

"No, it's true!" John shouted. "Why attack Flash other than to turn him against us!"

"Maybe for revenge?" Shayera suggested, paling at the idea.

"What are you on about?" Green Arrow asked. "I thought you could cure him?"

"They turned him into…something." Superman said, sitting down heavily in a chair.

"What happens if he is a weapon and you do have to…face him?" Black Canary asked, suddenly very afraid of the answer.

"If we can't reverse it, we'll have to lock him up." John muttered.

"It won't hold him." Batman explained. "We'd have to kill him."

Everyone with in hearing distance jumped up. "That's a bit extreme!" Someone shouted.

"What will hold him? Would it rehabilitate him?" Batman asked.

"It could give us a good chance of finding a cure." Shayera shouted.

"Would it be fair on Flash if he did anything, to come out of it and know he had done something wrong?" J'ohn asked, seeing batman's point but not entirely liking it.

"We'd be there to help him!" Diana said, agreeing with John and Shayera. The argument increased till everyone was shouting at each other.

Superman sat on the outside of the argument but suddenly spoke, enough to silence all into agreement.

"We capture him." Everyone stepped back from their divisional line and stared at Superman. "If we don't find a cure, and know we may never. Then we will consider other options." He sighed, finally looking up at the crowd, to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"But we have to find him first." Batman said.

"And we have to find who did this!" Superman growled. "Because he's going to pay!"

* * *

How do you think its going? please tell me! 


	5. awaken

Illyeria sat at the edge of the bed and waited patiently. Wally's breathing had become shallower, indicating that he was waking. Eventually he moved and Illyeria leaned over to stroke a stray hair out of his face.

"Awaken my love." She whispered. His eyes fluttered open and his eyes wondered around the room. They flickered back to Illyeria and he slowly sat up on his elbows.

"Who are you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and meeting her blue eyes.

"I am Illyeria, your creator." She told him, reaching out for his face and gently caressing it. Wally sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her hand at his cheek.

"Who am I?" he opened his eyes and fear flashed across, followed quickly by confusion.

"You are Wally West." She said, taking his face in both her hands to keep him looking at her. "I rescued you from the Justice League." She explained, gazing into his eyes.

"Why…why do I know that name?" he asked.

"Because they are so called heroes who dish out punichment as and when they deam it right. They took you, after your family abandoned you…" she paused and released his face.

"What did they do?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"They saw…what you were and…" she shook with a small sob. "And they locked you away, making you do their dirty work, calling you a monster." The tears ran down her face.

Wally dropped her hand and his eyes went wide.

"My brother and I found you and I have nursed you back to health." She placed a hand over his. "We were good friends when I first found you, but I could not get you out at that time."

"But you risked everything to save me from that time." He said. She nodded. "Thank you."

"I will help you get on, my brother and I will teach you your powers." She promised.

"Thank you." He said. She leaned in and hugged him.

"I will leave you to think." She said, patting his knee as she stood up. "Rest if you can, if not, I'll be down the hall and in the kitchen."

She opened the door, blew a kiss at him and left, a smile growing as she shut the door.

* * *

Down in the kitchen she found her brother, he glanced up at her and pulled out a chair.

"How did it go?" he asked, turning the page of the newspaper.

"As well as expected. He doesn't remember anything and I've already told the first of the story." He nodded.

"Eventually he'll learn to hate them, and except what he is." He said, not looking up.

"But he still seems innocent." She said.

"He'll come to like it," he glanced sideways at her. "You did."

They both laughed joyfully as they sat in the kitchen. When they calmed down Illyeria finally asked her last question. "When do we break him out?"

"In the next few days, once we start him up with training." He said, dropping the newspaper.

* * *

Batman sat in his bat cave searching through anyone who could be out of prison and would have a grudge with Wally and have the money or capability to fund a virus experiment.

"Anything yet Bruce?" Clark asked over the Comm. Link.

"No one with a good set of brains to create a virus is currently out." He told him, trying his best not to sigh.

Clark however completed that task. "I'm going back down to search that warehouse." He said.

"I still didn't find any company name to that." Bruce told him. "The only reason I knew they would be there is because that glass box and that gas were sent to that address." He explained.

"Maybe Batman should drop by and question that company who sold them the gas?" Clark hinted.

"Just what I had in mind." Batman answered, throwing over his cowl and heading off to the Bat Mobil.

"Call me when you find something." Clark said, signing off. "Like you always do." He laughed flying off to the warehouse.

* * *

Well, how was that? I know it was short, but writters block when you've started college is such a drag! Anyway, my imagination is going over time for this one. 


	6. lets start the party

Wally stood in his new darkened room, in front of a mirror. Strangely he could still remember the stories he had read from somewhere and was surprised that him, a vampire, could have a reflection.

He paused at this thought. The past two days had been eventful. First he had awoken to find Illyeria standing the doorway, holding a glass. She had approached the bed, offering him his meal. After one whiff from it he had backed away and panicked. He had then come face to face with his reflection and panicked even more.

His eyes were oddly light blue and his canine teeth where reaching his bottom lip.

"You have to accept what you are." Illyeria pleaded with him. He had completely broken down, but she had gently held him and soothed him, eventually convincing him around the dawn of the next day to at least try a sip of the drink.

He actually smiled when he thought back on his reaction, just about downing the entire glass he had found his fixation for life.

The rest of that day was spent sitting with her and helping him search for his memories, which had also caused him to break down as he discovered the horrors he had been through. Again she had comforted him and unknowingly to him, had twisted his memories to make him angry at the League.

He was going to be training with her and she was going to re-teach him about his speeding powers that she had called, 'A rare gift'.

He smiled even more at the thought of revenge, he wanted it so dearly that he had agreed to help release a man from the Leagues prison who can help Wally get his revenge.

Having finished getting dressed in his new Flash costume he left his room to find a drink and Illyeria, ready for his training.

* * *

Superman stood over one of the creatures. They had found a few in chemical plants, stealing extra equipment for further experiments. They had tracked a few but had always lost them, this time however, Green Lantern had trapped one of them in his ring and flew back to the ground base to question it.

Superman had locked the creature in a secure room and was currently trying to question it, the only problem came when all it would do was hiss and shout 'master'.

"It hopeless, do it even have a brain?" Shayera complained, throwing herself into a chair.

"I may be able to delve into his mind and read his whereabouts of his master." J'ohn suggested.

"It's our best option." John agreed, opening the door for the Martian.

J'ohn approached the creature and with the help of Superman, pinned him down so he could touch the creature and go into its mind.

The group waited outside for any news, it took several minutes before the Martian stepped back and shook his head.

Superman and J'ohn left the room before they discussed what J'ohn had seen.

"Well?" Diana asked.

"He does not have any memory of where Wally is, but we have a possible break out, and I think I know who might be behind this." J'ohn looked away, trying to think of how to explain what he had seen.

"Who was it?" Superman said, coaxing an answer from the Martian.

J'ohn looked up and in a monotone voice spoke two word that brought so much anger to the team that J'ohn felt their screams to kill.

"Lex Luthor."

"Of course!" John shouted, driving a fist into the wall. "Wally destroyed Braniac, Luthor would want revenge!"

"So what do we do now?" Shayera asked.

"We get Luthor to tell us what's going on!" Superman growled.

* * *

Over at Luthor's mansion Illyeria stood with Wally in his new Flash costume and went over the plans one last time. He nodded at her.

"You ready to break him out?"

"Yes!" he growled back.

"And what of the Legaue?" she asked gently.

"If I see them, I'll kill them!" he laughed.

"Good boy." She whispered.

"You two ready?" her brother asked, opening the front door. Both nodded and he led them out into the car. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update! College has such long hours, but here's another update, hope you like 


	7. meetings of the wrong kind

Batman flew alongside Superman and studied the man of steel carefully. He was sure his anger would get the best of him eventually. They were about a mile from the high security prison where Luthor was being held when J'ohn contacted them both.

"We're getting reports of a break out from the prison." He told them. "I'm sending Diana, Shayera and John over to you, they should only be a few minutes behind."

"Any reports on who it is yet?" Superman asked.

"No, I can't get in touch with any guards."

"We're almost there." Batman told him, signing off and then lowering down to the approaching building.

"Three guesses as to where they got in from." Superman muttered, walking through the large hole in the wall.

They carefully stepped into the main grounds to see the dead guards scattered around the hole. Many of them had their throats ripped out; a few prisoners were also scattered about, also dead.

"About time you came!" they heard Luthor mutter to someone. They could just see three shadowy figures stepping out from the main entrance. A lot of smoke was billowing out from behind them and up through the tiled roof.

Luthor stopped as the moonlight hit him and he saw Superman and Batman. He muttered something that sounded like a curse, but Batman wasn't sure. A woman stood holding Luthor's elbow while the man who had taken Flash back in the Warehouse stood on the other side of Luthor.

The sibling duo took in the two heroes and spotted the three approaching ones. Illyeria released Luthor and looked over his head, flashing a grin at her brother. They then both stepped forward, peeling back their lips to flash their canine teeth.

The sibling duo stood and waited for the other three heroes to land before they spoke.

"Oh do we have a surprise for you?" Illyeria purred, glancing at her brother, a sly smile creeping onto her lips.

"Indeed." Her brother agreed, wondering around to stand behind her. "I believe you five are missing someone." He stated, his grin matching hers.

"Where is Flash?" Shayera snarled, her mace crackling with energy.

"Oh he's around…" Illyeria giggled.

"What have you done to him!" Superman growled.

"Look up."

They all did, just in time to see the black figure springing from the wall behind them, land before them and spun so fast that they knocked the five heroes off their feet and through the air.

By the time they looked up the figure had stopped and was stood in a pose, so familiar that John stood up ready to pull him into a hug. He stopped however, when he noticed the change in costume, the blue eyes lit from beneath the thin material over the eyes and the sharp fangs, standing out in a cruel smile, so unlike the man he knew before, now a monster in black.

"Flash?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"One and the same Green Lantern!" he spat out.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"They set me free." He hissed through a smile, his eyes flashed a calm blue, and then he charged. Swiping the Lantern off his feet and into the ground he pummelled the man into the ground.

Flash leapt off the man as a mace swung for his chest, passing cleanly over the top of Lantern, who stumbled to his feet, blood seeping out of his mouth.

"I can smell it from here!" Flash laughed, standing off to the right.

"Flash." Superman stepped forward, his hands out in front of him, like he was approaching a frightened deer.

He turned to look at the hero and smiled, ducking slightly and then appeared before him, his teeth flashing for the Man of Steels neck.

Superman flung an arm around and knocked Flash off his body. Batman then tried to release a net trap which fell helplessly to the floor, the dark figure paused just before it.

"Close." He whispered, before flashing back over to Batman and knocking him into the wall.

Wonder Woman flew at Flash, but once more he had moved. This continued, with Flash knocking each of them about, and each of them not wanting to hurt him. During this time, Luthor was in his element, but was quickly dragged off by Garien. Illyeria stayed back to watch, and was pleased by the young mans progress.

After a few minutes like this Illyeria whistled and the Flash circled the group, lifting them all off the ground, and with some strength punched each one into the wall and made it collapse upon them all.

He then ran over to Illyeria, pecked her on the cheek and scooped her up.

"See you soon." He cackled, racing off with her to their new headquarters. "How was that?" he asked.

"Brilliant." She purred, rubbing circles on his chest. "You just have to kill them to finish it all." She told him, nibbling his ear.

"Yes my Lady." He sighed, running into the new headquarters to meet Luthor.

* * *

Superman had taken the full brunt of the wall and had saved most of them from getting crushed by the wall. He threw it off and checked each of his team over.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

He received nods from all.

"What was he?" Diana asked.

"A vampire, created by Luthor!" Batman stated.

"So…he's turned then?" John asked, helping Shayera up.

"I might be able to reverse it, remember he still had a pulse, so he's still alive." Batman pointed out.

"So he can still be saved?" Shayera asked, hope gleaming in her eye.

"I hope so." He told them, walking to the Bat plane.

"He's a member of our family, we can't loose him." John said.

'We won't loose him' J'ohn told them telepathically. He's watched the whole fight, and had sent he new Flash. 'Batman will find a cure!'

The group nodded to each other and then followed the Bat Plane, that hope in their hearts keeping them going, keeping the despair that grew from controlling all in their bodies. The one point in their hearts where the Flash should be, was still there waiting for his return, if he ever made it back.

* * *

Sorry once more for the delay, got so much going on, but another chapter up and running, hope you like! 


	8. set up the next round!

The team had returned in a silent state. Everyone who worked at the new ground headquarters and the superheroes there skirted the group as they all headed their separate ways.

They had come in as a group, but each had slipped away to their own business. Everyone guessed that what ever had happened to Flash, was not boding well with the core team.

Flash walked quietly into the darkened room and took in their new hideout. The candles were lit, the windows blacked out and a young man and woman were strapped to the far wall, a large mirror stretched out behind them.

Illyeria slipped forward to the chained man and ran a hand down his bare chest, biting her lip in anticipation.

"You chose a good one here brother." She told Garien, ignoring the man's pleas from behind a gag.

"Glad you approve sister." He smiled, showing Luthor into the room and to a soft chair in the centre of the room.

Luthor looked around the room and then studied the Flash and his new costume. Flash had a weird sense that he was being watched and suddenly knew who by. He casually walked over to the woman, tilted his head and stared longingly at her throat; he then met her eyes, allowing his own to flash red with the monster inside and gain a pleasurable cry of fear from behind the woman's gag. His smiled widened, and then he glanced over his shoulder at Luthor.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked the man, his eyes still red from behind the new black mask.

Luthor seemed to catch himself, shook his head and then grinned his approval. "I'm just glad to see this has worked…" Garien broke in.

"Glad that our rescue mission has worked. We have released the young man from his prison, and he has pledged his loyalty to you and his revenge at the League for what they did to him." He hinted, hoping Luthor would get the point as to their lie to the hero.

"Of course, and of course my own rescue by you three. Which I would like to complement you all on." He said, nodding to Garien and then to Flash.

Flash smiled and walked towards the door. "I think I need some sleep, too much excitement." He laughed, his eyes growing cold blue, a contrast to his original green eyes.

"Just up stairs, first door there." Garien instructed. Flash smiled, bid them a good night and left, his footfalls so quiet that Luthor strained to hear him until he had closed the door to his new bedroom.

"So that was a good lie." He whispered.

* * *

Superman paced back and forth, the fight running trough his mind. Wally had been strong, the only problem was he wasn't sure if that was the vampire or their Flash, because their Flash had always seemed to hold things back. Although he got into trouble, there was always an under current of strength that he would tap into when in trouble, they had yet to see it fully yet.

To be perfectly honest they had perhaps seen a glimmer of it from the Luthor/Braniac situation, but nothing that strong.

"Superman?" J'ohn asked, gliding thought he door.

"Yes J'ohn?"

"I think a part of our Flash is still there. From what I could see of his mind during your fight, he had images of us…" the Martian paused, unsure of how to explain what he had seen. "Us hurting him. I believe he has been lied to, which has unveiled the darkness put into him."

Superman stopped his pacing. "So we could just try to convince our Flash, so we can help him?"

"Perhaps. But I can't be sure if our Flash is even left at the surface."

Superman sighed. It was contradictory he knew, but he also guessed that perhaps the new Flash had been created by the lie, and that maybe the old Flash was gone from the. So trying to destroy the lie might or might not save their Flash.

"We have to try." He said. "But where can we find him?"

"We must find him, patrolling, searching for signs, while Batman searches for the cure." J'ohn said, resting a hand on the Man of Steels shoulder.

"Search and hope." He whispered, turning to the door to find Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Shayera standing waiting for him.

"He came to speak to us." Shayera explained. "We have to find Wally." She added.

"Lets go then." And they went, sending teams to the area around where the prision was. Area's where Luthor owned land, factories and offices, hoping to find a link to their missing Flash.

Little did they know, that by the next night, the new Flash would find them.

* * *

Sorry its slow, just trying to grasp at this story at the mo. Well how's it going then? Good, bad? 


	9. tasks are set!

Superman sank down into a chair and placed his head into his hands. They had searched for most of the day and into the evening only to find their last hideout. What they had found had horrified just about everyone.

There had been a blood splattered room, although old blood and too old for Flash to have played any part in it but still it showed what he could become.

Green Lantern had seemed most shocked at the sight and had since been spotted in the dinning room pacing around a table, muttering to himself.

Batman on the other hand had disappeared off to his Bat Cave and had not been heard from at all.

Superman sat for a good half hour when suddenly the alarm went off. He bolted up right and raced off to the main control room to find J'ohn; who was poised over the main control panel, frozen in shock as he stared up at the screen.

"J'ohn?" he asked, placing a hand on the Martian's shoulder. "Flash?" he gasped.

"Headquarters on high alert!" J'ohn shouted out to the microphone.

Some heroes rushed into the room while others went to their main posts to wait for orders.

"Don't let him…" J'ohn stopped when he noticed that Flash had gone from the main entrance and only gaping doors were left, and two dark shadows stood in its wake, cackling like murders; unstoppable in their own eyes.

He flickered the cameras through the main corridors before he turned to the door to the main control room.

"Hello Martian." He heard from the black covered figure, standing in front of the closing door.

"Hello Flash." He greeted, glancing at Superman and telling him mentally to set up one of their back up traps that can capture the young man.

"I wouldn't Superman." Flash barked, rushing the hero and rocking him back and over the control panel, setting off a different trap to stop the Man of Steel, even if just for a moment.

"I can still hear you Martian." He said, tapping his temple.

"Then you will know that I do not lie." He told the young man.

"Lies. Hidden and covered well!" he snapped back kicking J'ohn over the panel. "And now my revenge!" he laughed, punching in a code and glancing at the count down. He then set the inside security to block the walls so anyone who touched them would be shocked.

With a quick burst of speed Flash made it out of the doors before they locked and the electricity started up. He laughed as he took in the sight of the gathering heroes, each coming to find out what was going on.

Many stopped at the sight of Flash and gasped as he ran past them all and back out to the two figures that waited for him.

"Is it all set?" Illyria asked.

"Yes." He smiled, stepping back as he mentally counted down the time.

Superman helped J'ohn up and the two took in the count down on the screen. "One minute till self destruction!" the voice blared out.

They both approached the door and took in the electric walls and the people gathered inside with them, trying to find a way out.

Superman took a breath and charged into the wall, yelling in pain he finally broke out.

"Everyone out!" J'ohn shouted, helping Superman up and rushing down the corridor.

Everyone shot out and just made it on time, when a large shout broke out. "It was a dud!"

All heads turned to the door to see Flash standing with a disk in one hand and an arm draped around Illyeria.

"I guess I've got my weapon now." He smiled, twisting the disk in his hand.

"Flash! You know we're not lying. If you can really read our minds, you'll know!"

"Lies." They heard him hiss before he turned with Illyeria and ran.

* * *

The teams slowly trooped back in and returned to their post while the core League members held a small meeting.

"What was he stole?" John asked.

"The plans for our laser gun, the one that was on the Watch Tower." J'ohn told them.

"Why doesn't he believe that we're telling the truth?" Diana asked, twisting her hands.

"Because she has him brain washed, she's poisoned his mind." Batman told them. "He is still our Flash, but his memory has been altered by his change. If we had gotten to him first, he could have still been our Flash."

"Have you had any luck with the cure?" Shayera asked.

"No." Batman muttered.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"I say we try to capture him." Superman said, waiting for their stunned attention. "And we try to recall his memories." He told them.

"He may never be the same." Batman told him.

"But we'll be here for him" Superman answered, standing, hands on the table, nearly face to face with the dark avenger.

"How do you suggest we capture him?" John asked, placing himself between the two.

"We have some guns that could keep up with Flash." J'ohn suggested, "Stun guns." He added.

"I could try to block him in." John continued, rubbing his ring.

"Its our last chance before we do something drastic." Shayera agreed.

"So what do we do?" Superman asked.

"Lure him out." Batman said, rubbing his chin. "It won't be too hard."

* * *

Well how's it going, am drawing near to an end...I hope!


	10. captured once more

The group stood together, they had announced to the nation that they were holding a special weapon that they needed some of the best scientists to come look at.

Superman approached Batman as he waited for confirmation that scientists were indeed answering their call.

"So this is your plan?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Luthor could not pass up this opportunity, we just need to wait for people to call and the we'll set a time and place." He told him, reading through the e-mails already pouring in.

"Then what?"

"Leave that down to me." Batman said, turning his back to the Man of Steel and stalked out of the room.

They had set the time for the following day, early in the evening at a local research laboratory. J'ohn had been hidden in the main entrance and would motion to each team member when someone was approaching.

He would read their mind if he could and would tell them if he could or couldn't and would tell them if he caught anything.

What they would do, is if a scientist or reporter was 'clean' then they would shift them to the safest side of the conference room. Anyone he cold not read was moved nearer the front, just in case.

Superman had made a few calls and several magical superheroes had been called in to help. They were all set at the back of the stage, or placed near to the entrances and exits; ready to catch Flash as and when he came.

The only problem came when no one had spotted Flash; Batman on the other hand had expected this, and had set up a false weapon to put on stage, so Flash would have to appear before the weapon, just where they could safely spring the trap.

Batman had started his talk at 7pm and after a few minutes J'ohn raised the alarm that someone was approaching and each magical hero stepped away and covered themselves from the approaching Flash.

He ran into the back of the hall and stood in the shadows, Batman however had seen the movement and was signalling to Superman who was off stage to the shadows at the back.

He continued and waited patiently till he reviled the fake weapon. Just as he hoped Flash ran forward and flung Batman off the stage and into the crowd.

He smiled his old cocky Flash smile and placed a hand onto the weapon, allowing it to send hundreds of volts of electricity through his body. A cry escaped his lips as he stumbled back, cradling his hand to his chest, smoke coming off of his body.

Superman signalled for the magical trap to be sprung. A shield was raised up over the young man who threw himself at it. He pounded his fists on and then sped his fists over a weak point.

As he hoped it would, the shield fell and he sprang out, racing for the exit, only to get thrown into a wall by a fist of green. He picked himself up and hissed, baring his fangs at his old friend Green lantern.

The Lantern gritted his teeth, muttering at the young man to stay down and threw another fist into him. Flash was thrown further into the wall, forming a dent that grew each time he stood back up.

Finally with the help of a few other heroes he managed to pin Flash against the crack only to find the walls falling in on him as the Flash struggled back. With a final cry of frustration Green Lantern threw everything he had into the Flash and forced the once man, into darkness.

The heroes gathered around the unconscious Flash and looked to Batman to see what do. "Lets get him back to the Headquarters." He told them, leading the way out.

Flash awoke from his darkness to find himself in a white room. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at the bed he sat on. The lights over his head were too bright and he felt completely bare in the brightness, he felt desperation for the darkness to welcome him in.

Carefully swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and took in the bandages wrapped around his chest and one arm. Frowning slightly he wondered why they had even bothered.

He stood carefully; feeling for any breaks and finding only healed wounds and thanked his healing ability for a break from this nightmare.

Wandering over to the open cell wall he passed a hand across the invisible force field and looked out into the open space that should have been a wall.

With a growl he pounded a fist into the force fields; ignoring the pain that grew across his fresh burns that formed as he fought the wall. Roaring not he threw his arms and shoulders into it, smoke rising from each point upon contact.

"Let me out!" he bellowed.

He stepped back, sucking at his hand. He looked back around his prison and walked over to the bed, picked it up effortlessly and hurled it into the force field only to have it bounce back at him and send him into the other wall.

He hissed in pain as the force field that protected the wall behind him burned his entire back. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and lay there for a few moments.

Deep in the silence he head the sound of running feet and looked up to see hawk Girl skidding to a halt before him.

"Flash!" she gasped, laying a hand on the force field; trying to get a better look at him. "Are you alright?"

"What's it to you?" he asked, standing gracefully to his feet. The burns to his hands healed almost instantaneously.

"What happened to you?" she asked gently, watching through worried eyes as he approached her. He tried to keep the frown of confusion from his face.

"What's it to you." He asked, venom laced through his voice.

"Flash." He stopped. "We care about you. You're like my brother." She whispered. He stopped before her and placed his hand, just over the force field so as not to burn him, but just over her hand, as if to touch it.

"Why?" he asked.

"They changed your memories." She told him. "I wish you would remember!" she said.

He frowned, tilting his head with that familiar look of wonder. In a flash he pounded his fist on to the force field, shocking her so she jumped back. "Lies!" he hissed.

"Wally." She whispered, shaking her head and walked away.

He gasped, and put a hand to his head, staggering back with blinding pain. 'Who's memories are these!' he thought to himself as pictures flashed before him.

"Shayera." He gasped, less than a breath.

She stopped, she had heard. Dashing back she looked upon him as he fell to his knees and cried out.

"Wally!" she screamed, punching in her code and rushed to his side. She held him, much like she had when he had come back from the speed force. "What is it?" she asked, watching J'ohn as he came into the cell.

"His memories are streaming through." He said, placing a hand to the side of Flash's head and delved into the confused young mans mind.

'Rest.' Flash heard someone say as he dropped back into his comfortable darkness; his real memories and false memories fighting for dominance.

"We can only wait." J'ohn told Shayera, helping her to lift the young man up and back onto his re-straightened bed.

"And then what?" she asked, holding Wally's hand.

"We help him sought it his memories out." He told her, sitting beside the young man and waited for him to re-awaken.

So how's it going? Hope you're enjoying it.


	11. darkness that falls

Flash awoke once more, his sight slightly blurred, but he made out the red head leaning over him.

"Shayera?" he asked, raising a hand to his head.

"Wally?" she asked, helping to move him into a sitting position. "You remember anything?" she asked cautious that this might be a trick.

J'ohn stood off to one side, reading the flashes of memories that sprang across Flash's mind. "Yeah." Wally sighed, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry." He muttered, standing to his feet with a grace unlike his own. He approached J'ohn and tilted his head. "I also know what I am." He sighed, staring J'ohn in the eye.

J'ohn raised an eyebrow as he felt the young mind enter his own. 'Is there a cure?' he heard inside.

'Perhaps.' Came J'ohn's response.

"Batman?" Wally asked.

"Indeed." And he led the man from his cell. Watching him follow him out of the cellblocks he noticed the grace and perfect balance that he moved with, the way he stayed unconsciously to the shadows and the way his now blue eyes shone out of his darkened mask. "Would you like your old uniform?" he asked, half guessing the answer.

"I'm…fine for now." Wally said, hesitantly.

Wally felt uncomfortable with Shayera behind him; he knew she still didn't quite trust him. He felt something deep inside of him, shift if just for a moment, a flash of darkness crossed him mind and then he noticed that Shayera hung further back. Instantly the guilt dropped onto that darkness and he turned to face her.

Shayera had felt the anger rising inside the young man; anger much like an animal trapped and she felt the wave of power radiate from him. She knew to step away and give him his space.

However, when he turned, she saw the guilt and gently reached out for him. "Its okay Wally. We'll find a cure." She whispered, pulling him into a soft hug. He bowed his head and dropped into her side, enjoying the contact of his friend, safe at her side, safe in her comfort.

"Flash?" He lifted his head at Green Lantern and saw a reflection of guilt in the mans eyes.

'It wasn't your fault.' He told him through his mind, offering a smile at the same time. Although slightly startled by the new power, John breathed a sigh of relief to hear the normal Wally back.

"Good to have you back." He said, patting his head.

"Good to be back I think." He said, walking into the main control room. He felt all the eyes that fell upon him, and saw the tensing of each hero; pushing down the darkness he walked in, his head as high as he dared and followed J'ohn to the control centre.

"Where were you staying?" the Martian asked.

"Somewhere here." He pointed to a block of flats on the east town. "It was down a street named the Glen closing."

J'ohn looked at the map and pointed to two areas. Flash looked them over, closed his eyes and then pointed to the darker side.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Came his stony reply.

"Good, I'll send someone down there to catch them…" he trailed off as he glanced at the open door behind him. Flash had suddenly gone stiff as he caught the sent of the woman in the doorway.

"Betraying me my love?" the woman purred. "You know they lie to you!" she continued.

"I know who lies to me." Came Flash's response, slowly turning on the spot to face her, his face hard and cold, his fists scrunched at his side.

"You were mine!" she barked, dropping the act. J'ohn, Green Lantern and Shayera were the first to hear the deep growl that rose from Flash's throat, slowly his lips pealed back to revile the sharp teeth in a snarl.

"I was never yours!" he growled back. "And I would suggest you leave." The three heroes around him took a small step back.

"Or you'll what?" she laughed. Flash showed a slight smile, head tilted, eyes glowing red and then he rushed forward at a speed too great to anticipate and pinned Illyeria against the wall, a dent forming behind her.

"Leave, or I will kill you here." He told her, the darkness rising inside of him.

She hissed a sigh and held up her hands. He slowly lowered her and stepped back, but in a move that caught him off guard she struck forward and bit into the side of his neck.

He pulled back with a cry and felt a lump of flesh tear away. Illyeria spat the flesh from her mouth and licked her bloody lips, her fangs gleaming in the light, red.

She glanced over her shoulder at the three new figures behind her. "I guess I should be going." She smiled and in a cloud of smoke, transformed into a raven and flew over the heads of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Escaping out the door, down the corridor and out of the building.

Shayera appeared at Flash's side as he held a hand to his throat. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Here." She removed his hand and placed a soft rag to the side of his throat. He turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.

"Don't." he hissed, not in pain, but in horror and stepped away from her, placing his hand back over the wound.

"Flash?" She asked concerned.

"Blood." He whispered, eyes down, darkness bubbling up, one hand clamped into a fist at his side.

"You need to control your temper." Batman said, approaching Flash.

Flash looked up and stared at batman, his eyes still red. "I won't have you loosing your temper around the league." He ordered.

Normally Flash would have turned from that gaze, but the darkness that rose, forced his eyes to meet the Dark Avenger's.

'Or what?' he asked through a thought.

"Go to the medic bay." He ordered, ignoring the threat in the thought.

"Fine." He said, ice clear in his voice as was clear in his thought. He turned and walked out, hand still to his throat, blood seeping through in small streams, anger radiating from him.

When he had left Diana and Shayera looked at each other and then at Batman. "We'll take care of him." Diana said. "In case." She added.

* * *

They caught up to him as he paced the medical bay, a clean dressing held at his throat, his other hand tensing and relaxing as he tried to fight his way through the blockade of rage before his eyes. They both walked in as he lost his temper and flung a bed up in the air with one hand.

Throwing himself down on one of the other beds, he snarled in further rage. Placing his head in his hand he spoke through a muffled voice.

"Why do I get angry at everything?" he asked. "I'm so hungry, but I know what I want to eat, and I know I can't have it!" he cried. Standing back up, he continued his pacing.

"Wally." He stopped at the sound of Diana's voice. She approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll help." She said softly. "We're here for you." She continued, pulling him into a hug.

He felt the rage subside and hugged Diana tightly, feeling like she was his lifeline, and to let go, was to loose it all. He felt the tear spring to his eyes and closed them against the tide.

The next thing he knew was Shayera sitting his on a bed and sharing the hug. The tears fell, but he didn't care. He had his friends, and there was still a chance at a cure.

They stayed like that for several minutes, then Shayera carefully removed the pad and attached a new one, realising that the wound was healing quickly.

Superman found the three of them like that when walked in and smiled at the realisation that Wally was still in there.

When Flash opened his eyes to the hero he saw a small smiled oh his lips. Superman was proud to see a flash of the Wally he knew deep inside those new cold blue eyes.

'Good to see you coming back to us.' Superman thought, knowing Wally would pick up the thoughts. He was instantly rewarded with an answer.

'I missed you guys.' And they both shared a smile.

* * *

Well how's it going, I know it's a bit slow, but with college at the moment, I'm having to take it slow.

Reviews please!


	12. caught but not all is good

Flash looked over the map and nodded one last time, "I'm coming too." He said, placing his cup down on the edge of the map, forming a small circle of red liquid on the map.

"Not best." Batman said.

"I can manage." Flash answered back.

Batman looked him dead in the face. "One wrong move, and I will send you back." He told him.

"Just try it." Flash growled back.

Everyone around the table tensed as the argument started back up. Flash had been through three cups of blood after the samples had been taken and the more he drank the odder he seemed to get.

Batman had come back with the maps after announcing that the chemicals in Flash were complete contrasts and their antidotes were cancelling each other out; so they would have to capture Luthor to get the antidote, assuming there was one.

However, Flash and Batman seemed to be getting in each others faces every couple of minutes, which was normal for those two, but the only problem came when Flash wouldn't back down like he normally did.

"I say we move out as soon as possible." Superman said, stepping between the two. "Two teams. Flash, you're with me. Batman, your in the other team." He stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." Flash shrugged. "When do we move out?"

"Five minutes." Batman answered over Superman's shoulder.

"Good." Flash said, turning away and leaving the room. "Shout when you need me." And he was gone.

"You need to give him some leeway." Superman muttered to Batman.

"He needs to control his temper." Batman said, folding the map.

"Makes two of you." Diana muttered, leaving after Flash. "I'll go calm him down." She added as she left.

"I'm going to get ready." Batman said, leaving out the other door. Superman, Green Lantern, J'ohn and Shayera were left shaking their heads and hoping they could find a cure, and quick.

* * *

"Flash?" Diana shouted as she caught up to the young man. He stopped and waited for her, glancing over his shoulder as she appeared around the corner.

"What?" he asked, his voice low, but his temper under control.

"Don't let him get you up, he does it to everyone." She said, stepping up beside him and matching his pace as he started up again.

"I'll try and remember that." He laughed slightly.

Diana smiled. "We'll have you better in no time." She assured him; he stopped once more.

"And if not?" he asked, facing her with a piercing gaze.

"There is no if." She told him, but her mind betrayed her.

"Then I'm an outcast." He told her.

"No!" she half shouted, turning his head back to face her. Then without saying anything she told him what she thought. 'You think you'll be rejected? The how have J'ohn and I stayed here so long? How about Shayera?'

He glanced down, a shy look in his eye. 'I never thought.' He told her back.

'We'll be here at least, even if no one else is.' She told him, pulling him into a fierce hug, which he returned just as fiercely.

"Thank you." He muttered into her hair. After a few moments they pulled apart and decided to head for the main dock to meet the others.

Once there the small group split up into two teams; one team to approach from the front, the other to approach from the back.

* * *

They flew off quickly and regrouped to check to see if anyone was still around. The building seemed occupied, which instantly arose suspicion since they should have guessed the League would arrive.

Flash opted to enter through the front, and promptly destroyed the door when the signal was given.

"Honey!" he shouted through the door. "I'm home!" he cackled, stepping inside and allowing his senses to take over. And just in time as the axe by the door swung across for his head.

He ducked and smashed a fist through the handle. "Now that's not nice." He said softly.

"When am I ever?" Illyeria asked, standing at the top of the stairs. "Come and get me lover." She said, racing off along the corridor.

"Pan out!" Flash ordered, racing up the stairs and avoiding every booby trap that was set for him.

Superman threw out an arm to stop Diana and Shayera from chasing after Flash.

"He'll manage." He told them. "We have to get Luthor." He said, nodding to the next room.

"Indeed, I'm sure he can manage." They turned to Luthor who stood in the door.

"Just give us the cure Luthor, You're beaten." Superman growled.

"Really?" Luthor asked. "My friends seems to disagree!" he nodded to ceiling where one of the creatures dropped down on Diana.

Diana flung the creature at the wall as several others poured out from behind Luthor. Superman flew straight into the mass with Shayera battering each creature he flung up out of the front door.

Diana flew above taking each creature off the ceiling. Luthor had turned and fled, straight into the waiting arms of J'ohn and Batman. He struggled against the binds of one of Batman's weapons and lay watching each creature getting thrown about like rag dolls.

Superman, Shayera and Diana had quickly disposed of the vampire creatures and gathered around the fallen Luthor.

"Where is the cure?" Superman asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Well you see, thanks to Illyeria's mind wiping, I can't remember!" he laughed.

"He can't remember." J'ohn agreed, having skim read his mind.

"So Illyeria's our last shot." Shayera said, turning for the stairs. Just as she reached the door the ceiling above them exploded inward and Flash fell through onto the floor.

Illyeria dropping in beside him. Where as he landed on is back, she landed on all fours and took off for the door.

Superman managed to restrain her before she got there while Green Lantern and Diana flew up threw the hole and chased after the escaping Garien. The two finally managed to capture the man and dragged him downstairs.

"Beam us back." Superman ordered into his comm. link, still struggling against Illyeria.

* * *

Eventually they got Illyeria into a separate cell where Superman decided to question her. The medics, when they got back, had quickly asked for Batman's help with some samples while Diana, Shayera and Green Lantern had taken Luthor and Garien to separate cells.

"How do we cure him?" Superman asked through the force field.

"You can't." She told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed and sat down heavily on the bed. "You think I always like being like this? Never remembering who I am?" she asked, tilting her head. "This thing killed me." She said.

"But we can help Flash." He pleaded.

"He won't be stable for too much longer." She whispered, pausing to glance at the Man of Steel. "His cells are dying. The more blood he drinks, the faster they will die." She explained.

"So he's dying?" he asked.

"He's becoming." She laughed. "I'll take care of him, his animalistic side will love it!" she howled.

Superman stepped away from her and out of the holding area. He stood outside for a few minutes, listening to her insane laughter, that was where Batman found him.

"So you know?" he asked, judging by his face.

"How long have you?" he asked.

"A day now." Batman said. "When I took the samples, I spotted the degeneration."

"Can we ever save him from that." He said, pointing to the door where the laughter was howling from.

"I have found a serum which will freeze the process." Batman explained. "It will leave his cells as they are, even allow them for grown."

"But it's not a cure." Superman said.

"No, he will stay this way until I find a cure."

"He won't like it." Superman said, leading the way to the dinning room where the others were.

"It's the best we can do for now." Batman answered back, short and sharp.

They both entered to see Flash sitting at the edge of the group, unsure of how to enter the group, unsure of himself.

"Who will tell him?" Superman suddenly asked.

'There is no need.' They both turned to Flash who was still looking at the group, but his eyes weren't quite seeing what was going on. He suddenly turned to look at them.

Standing he approached the pair. "If you can stop the process, I'll manage." He told them.

"Good." Batman answered. "I have it all set up in the medical bay." And then he left.

"Will you be okay?" Superman questioned.

Flash stopped and bit his lip. "I'm leaving." He suddenly said, speeding up and following close to Batman.

"You're leaving?" Superman asked, catching up.

"I don't fit in here anymore." Flash explained. "I want to find myself again. I want to find others like me."

"I can't make you stay, but please don't go yet."

"What will happen to the others?" he asked, ignoring Superman's pleas.

"They will be imprisoned." Batman said, opening the medic door and showing Flash to a bed.

He quickly returned with a small vial and a needle. The injection was quick and painless, but instantly both heroes could see the change as colour returned to the man's lips.

He no longer looked so pale, but his eyes and teeth remained. He sighed out a breath.

"I need to plan my leaving." He said, and then zipped out of the room before either could answer.

The two looked at each other and then away. Superman stood up and left, hoping to find either John or Shayera, hoping they could convince Wally to stay.

Little help that would do in the end.

* * *

I know its rushed, but am so near the end, and this is more of a set uo for a sequel.

tell me how it looks please, review!


	13. An end and new begining

John, Shayera, Diana and Superman crossed each other's paths several times while trying to track Flash down. They had asked just about every hero in and around the headquarters if they had seen him and few people had an answer.

After the whole group crossed paths for the fifth time they decided to check back in to J'ohn.

"Anything?" Shayera asked.

"Very little. I caught him a few times on camera, but I have not found a particular direction he is heading in." J'ohn explained, leaning over the security camera monitors.

"Has anyone checked his room?" Diana asked.

"Yes. Twice." Superman explained. "Everything's packed up in boxes, labelled to different people or for storage."

"His apartment is cleared out too." John added, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"What about Bruce?" Shayera asked in a quiet voice.

"He can't find a cure, he's going to drive himself into the ground if he doesn't stop." Superman told them.

The others just nodded quietly, each thinking of where to find Wally.

"The roof." Shayera suddenly whispered.

"What?" Diana asked.

"I just want to check." She answered walking out of the door. "I'll be right back." She added over her shoulder.

* * *

Wally sat, knees up to his chin, on the roof of the headquarters. He looked out across at the sinking sun, all day he had been packing, ever since he got the 'half cure' as he dubbed it. He knew it had partly worked, he could feel more life to him, but the darkness was still there, still new to him. 

His mask hung from one hand as he rested his chin on his knees, tears sprang to his eyes.

"We promised that we'd be there for you." He jerked up; surprised that someone had snuck up on him. Shayera stood in the doorway, staring out at the sun. "And we still are." She continued, closing the door behind her.

She slowly approached him and sat down next to him, legs swinging over the edge of the building. "Am you sure you won't stay?" she asked.

"I can't. Too much has changed for me." He turned away from her. "I've already had to leave those I knew as Wally. The hunger is too much of a risk to them." He sighed.

Shayera leaned over and turned his head to face her.

"But we're still here to help." She explained.

"I know." He took her had in both of his. "But you were all born this way or became like this with a choice." He told her. "I was given these powers, not by choice. But I became the Flash by choice." He looked back out into the sun, now orange and red, pocking out of the horizon.

"But I didn't choose to become this, and I can't go back like this." He pointed to his face; the fangs and the eyes, odd, even for a 'normal person'.

"You'd have a home here." She told him.

"I need to find myself first." He said, smiling. "One day, I will return." He promised. "I just want to meet others like me as well."

"Write to us?" she asked.

"Of course." He laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Anyway, I need you lot to look after my stuff."

She laughed. "Where will you go?"

"London." He smiled. "I came across a few people who have had things happen to them, things that have changed them."

"When will you leave?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Tonight." He sighed. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

She sighed. "Okay." She said sadly. "Come and say good bye to the others?" she asked.

"Yes." He stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up too.

* * *

The others wait for a few minutes when Flash reappeared; mask on, with Shayera in toe. 

"I've come to say good bye." He told them.

"So you're really going?" Diana asked. He nodded.

She rushed forward and hugged him. He smiled sadly and hugged her back. "I would normally gloat about this." He laughed, she laughed with him.

"Where you off to?" John asked, clasping his hand and pulling him into a one armed hug.

"London." He repeated.

"Enjoy yourself." John said, stepping back for Superman.

"If you ever want to come back…" Superman left the sentence hang.

"I know." Flash said, taking the man's hand, only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Take care." J'ohn said as Superman stepped back. Flash patted the Martian on the arm and shook his opposite hand.

"Same to you lot." He laughed. "I know there's no cure," he turned back to the door where Batman had appeared. "Or else I would have been normal ages ago." He said.

"You're sure about is?" Batman asked, approaching the small group.

"I've said my good byes and I'm all packed." He shrugged. "I've got contacts there who will help and I'll write back to you all when I get time." He said.

"Then have fun." Batman smiled, shaking Flash's hand and shaking it.

"I will. For both of us." He added, receiving and rare smiled and a circle of chuckles.

"I better get my bags." He answered and then instantly reappeared, a backpack in one hand and a small travel case in the other.

"That was quick." John joked.

"Well, I'll write when I get there." He said, looking down at his bags. The hugs went around again and then they walked him to the main door.

"Take care." Superman said one last time and then with a lopsided grin, Flash took off into the night.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and the group had found themselves drifting slightly from each other. The weekly/fortnightly letters were the main thing that kept them talking together outside of saving the world. 

Wally had written of different people he had met and a few heroes from the Justice League had come back telling tales of a Vampire man in black who had saved people around London. Booster Gold had even come back with a tale that he had bumped into Wally on the rooftop of a designer shop.

It was a good month after he had left that a picture was sent back.

'Just a line to say I've met the people I've wanted to meet and I thought you should see them too.'

The picture showed five people standing in a group pose. Wally stood at the back left, a mask over the top of his face, his hair and lower jaw free from the old costume mask. He wore casual clothing with a black trench coat, billowing out behind him.

"Very effective." John had joked.

The man to his right was a tall, proud man with greying hair. On the side of his throat was a mark that looked like the top of an umbrella. The pair each had one hand on each shoulder of a young girl in front of them. She looked no older than fourteen and had long black hair that matched her dark eyes.

Two people knelt on either side of the girl, a woman in front of Wally and a younger man in front of the greying man.

The woman had startling green eyes that, even on a small photo, could be shown like cat eyes. She had a head of blue-black hair and long nails that were laid out on the floor of the street as she stretch one leg out to the side.

The man knelt on the other side of the young girl also had one leg stretch out to the side, the other one bent before him. He had sharp features and dark brown hair; his eyes were a cold blue like Wally's and he had dog tags around his neck.

The five of them together looked a troublesome team and it brought a smile to the League's faces when they saw the spark of mischief back in Wally's eye.

On the back of the photograph was written some more words.

'We may drop by soon.'

* * *

Well, we all know I'm bad at writting endings, but I may produce a sequel around x-mas or in the new year.

Tell me how this chapter's gone, and if you enjoyed my story.

I love getting feed back from people, so click review and drop me line! please!


End file.
